


Skyfall

by Simphony



Series: Our life throughout the years [3]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era da qualche giorno che Bård cercava disperatamente di evitare il fratello [....]Eppure c'era qualcosa che gli dava fastidio, che lo faceva sentire a disagio e che gli impediva di parlare con Vegard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. E' la prima fic che scrivo in questo fandom. Gli Ylvis appartengono a sè stessi e quello che ho scritto è solo un frutto della mia mente malata.  
> (I titoli non sono il mio forte. Sorry.)
> 
> Scritta per il “Fallo Felice Fest” di maridichallenge con il prompt “Incest”

Era da qualche giorno che Bård cercava disperatamente di evitare il fratello, il che era qualcosa di veramente assurdo considerando il male che si erano fatti a vicenda prima di potersi mettere insieme e che, davvero, Bård anelasse a passare con Vegard il maggior tempo possibile.  
Eppure c'era qualcosa che gli dava fastidio, che lo faceva sentire a disagio e che gli impediva di parlare con Vegard.  
Quando Vegard era andato come ospite “Tørnquist show”* Bård si era intrufolato tra il pubblico. Aveva finalmente un giorno libero e non doveva trovarsi sul palco insieme al fratello e poteva semplicemente guardarlo come se fosse una persona normale. Indossando una felpa, una cappello e degli occhiali da vista, era ben nascosto nell'ultima fila e grazie al cielo nessuno lo aveva riconosciuto.  
Non aveva detto a Vegard che ci sarebbe andato, ma a conti fatti le cose non sarebbero cambiate. In un modo o nell'altro, probabilmente nei momenti di noia più assoluti fra le registrazioni, avrebbe visto ugualmente la puntata in streaming su internet.  
E quello che aveva sentito lo aveva lasciato con una vaga sensazione di amarezza.  
Probabilmente Vegard aveva reagito in quella maniera solo perché si sentiva in imbarazzo e l'istrice che era in lui aveva tirato fuori gli aculei e detto qualcosa di cattivo e divertente su sé stesso per tirarsi fuori da quella situazione.  
Era bravo Vegard a denigrare sé stesso (oh, aveva sempre avuto un talento particolare per quello, Bård glielo concedeva) e anche in quel caso c'era riuscito più che bene. Ma ciò che ronzava per la testa di Bård non era ciò che aveva detto a quella donna per demotivarla. A preoccuparlo non era il suo eczema (era molto insensibile da parte sua pensarlo, ma Bård trovava carino pure quello) o i peli sulla schiena (Bård era sempre molto efficiente con la ceretta), ma piuttosto la frase “ _Non sono una persona molto premurosa. Chiedimi qualcosa sui sentimenti e non saprò risponderti. Chiedimi qualcosa sugli aeroporti in Norvegia e potrò rispondere a tutte le tue domande_ ”.  
Così Bård se ne era andato senza nemmeno aspettare la fine dell'intervista. Non gli interessava più.  
Era qualcosa molto tipico di Vegard.  
Era la persona meno empatica del mondo, timida, introversa, interessato in cose che probabilmente a tre quarti della Terra non gliene fotteva niente.  
Era sempre stato così Vegard, fin da che si ricordava.  
Il sabato sera rimaneva a casa a leggere libri di informatica invece di andare a ballare o si chiudeva nel garage per qualche stupido esperimento di chimica o non usciva per delle ore dalla sua stanza perché stava imparando qualcosa di nuovo, uno strumento musicale o una lingua straniera. Oppure c'era sempre qualche stronzo nella loro scuola che credeva divertente spintonarlo in mezzo ai corridoi o lanciargli cibo scaduto addosso chiamandolo “perdente” solo perché frequentava dei corsi avanzati.  
C'era abituato Bård a doverlo difendere da tutti, anche da sé stesso. Eppure quella frase non voleva andarsene via dalla sua testa.  
E perciò evitava Vegard.  
Per un motivo che nemmeno a lui sembrava così logico. Eppure non se la sentiva di guardarlo negli occhi e di mentirgli, di digli che andava tutto bene.  
Non se la sentiva, punto.  
Era stato cattivo, Vegard. Inutilmente crudele. Aveva distrutto l'immagine di sé stesso in pubblico e quella di una donna dall'altra parte dello schermo.  
Non capiva mai Vegard come si sentissero le persone intorno a lui. Non riusciva a capire quale fosse il confine, fin dove potesse spingersi prima di ferire i sentimenti altrui.  
Non lo capiva Vegard perché per lui era normale.  
Bård si era sempre ostinato a difenderlo al fratello, ma se ci pensava bene Vegard non aveva mai avuto bisogno di essere consolato a nessuno.  
Quando lo incrociava per i corridoi della scuola, con del succo di frutta in mezzo ai capelli e del gelato spiaccicato addosso, Bård non lo vedeva depresso. Irritato, forse, perché doveva lavarsi, ma basta.  
Non capiva perché dovesse sentirsi triste se degli idioti gli lanciava il cibo. Non capiva perché dovesse sentirsi umiliato se qualcuno gli spingeva la testa nel cesso.  
“ _Erano cose che capitavano_ ”, diceva sempre sorridendogli e dandogli un'amorevole pacca sulla spalla, prima di andarsene.  
Ma Bård sapeva che capitavano solo a lui e a pochi altri disgraziati. E più Bård si arrabbiava, più la perplessità di Vegard aumentava.  
Non ce la faceva Vegard.  
Vegard che era sempre stato bravo in tutto, non capiva una cosa idiota come l'umiliazione, la rabbia, la gelosia, l'invidia.  
Capiva solo che quello che faceva non era mai abbastanza (in maniera abbastanza strana dato che lavorava lo stesso quantitativo di ore di Bård) e se lo faceva abbastanza, beh, lo aveva fatto male.  
Spesso Bård si chiedeva come si ponesse realmente Vegard nei confronti della loro relazione. Cosa ne pensasse, quale ingranaggio girava nel suo cervello quando riusciva (le rare volte) a dirgli che lo amava. Quando lo guardava in quegli occhi scuri pieni di gioia o di mal celata ironia.  
La porta del loro ufficio si aprì all'improvviso, distogliendolo dai propri distruttivi pensieri e Bård sobbalzò sulla sedia, portandosi una mano al petto per lo spavento.  
Si rilassò leggermente, notando che era solo Vegard sulla soglia.  
« Cristo Vegard. » sibilò « Sei impazzito per caso? »  
« Eh? La tua testa è alla fottute Maldive ed è colpa mia se non mi senti arrivare? Certo, come no. » replicò l'altro acido « Tranquillo comunque. Ho solo bisogno degli script di Calle. I suoi li ha dimenticati a casa. » sputò poi afferrando malamente dei fogli sulla scrivania.  
« Vegard, ascolta io... »  
« Ho da fare Bård. » lo interruppe l'altro senza guardarlo « Quando avrai intenzione di tornare a casa fammelo sapere. » e senza dire altro se ne andò, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Bård ringhiò di frustrazione, dando un calcio alla scrivania, arrabbiato. Vegard aveva preso male il suo temporaneo allontanamento.  
E non poteva dargli torto. Anche lui al posto del fratello si sarebbe incazzato.  
Bård aveva smesso dal nulla di chiamarlo e di vederlo. A lavoro si parlavano a malapena e quando Vegard gli aveva chiesto che cosa c'avesse, Bård non aveva saputo spiegarsi, aveva arrabattato qualche parola messa a caso e Vegard aveva semplicemente preso e se ne era andato.  
Vegard non era rimasto a capire.  
Vegard non si era preoccupato di comprendere.  
L'aveva visto semplicemente come un tradimento e come tale si stava comportando. A volte Bård era convinto di trovarsi di fronte ad un adulto con i sentimenti di un bambino.  
C'erano quelli che conosceva e con cui ormai sapeva destreggiarsi (amore, rabbia, gelosia, gioia) e quelli che non conosceva e che non sapeva affrontare (tradimento, frustrazione, delusione) e quindi, come un bambino, batteva i piedi e se ne andava via.  
Bård decise che era meglio se tornava a lavoro. Finì di bere in un sorso tutta la Pepsi rimasta nella bottiglia e quando uscì dall'ufficio, pregò che quella giornata finisse il prima possibile.

**  
Quella sera Bård rimase fermo almeno un quarto d'ora di fronte alla porta dell'appartamento suo e di Vegard ed era disperato.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua, si trovava nella stessa situazione del fratello. Riusciva a capire cosa provava Vegard quando doveva parlare di ciò che provava o di ciò che pensava.  
Aveva le parole strette in gola Bård, l'una ammonticchiata sull'altra, solo in attesa di essere tirate fuori.  
Aveva così tanto da dire a Vegard eppure non ci riusciva. Nemmeno formulare un pensiero o un discorso nella propria mente era possibile.  
La sua testa completamente vuota. Nessun input e tanto meno nessun output.  
Si sentiva come intrappolato nel proprio corpo. Una parte voleva disperatamente entrare a casa e parlare a Vegard, l'altro invece, quella dominante, si rifiutava categoricamente di muoversi o di spiccicare sillaba.  
Bård si passò le mani fra le capelli, cercando di reprimere le lacrime, sentendosi talmente inadeguato e stupido da non riuscire a fare nulla. Era in una situazione senza via d'uscita.  
Si chiese come avesse fatto Vegard a sopravvivere per tutta la sua vita con la sensazione di trovarsi in una gabbia che si stringe secondo dopo secondo sempre di più addosso.  
Gli sembrava di avere una mano artigliata alla gola.  
Più tentava di divincolarsi, di scrollarsela di dosso, più questa si stringeva, sempre di più, bloccandogli il fiato.  
Alla fine, in qualche maniera, decise di prendere le chiavi di casa e di entrare. Avrebbe dovuto affrontare Vegard prima o poi, non poteva continuare a scappare per sempre.  
Casa era completamente buia. Perplesso, Bård si tolse le scarpe e appese la giacca e si guardò intorno.  
Possibile che Vegard fosse già a dormire? Oppure era semplicemente a lavarsi?  
Eppure l'appartamento si trovava nel silenzio più totale.  
« Vegard? Sono a casa. » si annunciò lo stesso, dirigendosi in cucina.  
Là vide Vegard, con la finestra del balcone spalancata, che leggeva qualcosa al cellulare e fumava una sigaretta. Nel posacenere Bård vide i resti di almeno un'altra quindicina di sigarette, probabilmente reduci da quei giorni in cui lui non si era fatto sentire.  
Il senso di colpa aumentò ancora di più.  
Non voleva fare del male a Vegard. Ma non capiva che cosa gli stesse passando per il cervello. Non capiva perché aveva così tanto bisogno di dimostrazioni di affetto o di spiegazioni quando sapeva che il fratello era incapace di farlo e soprattutto quando era perfettamente in grado di capirlo.  
Quando sapeva interpretare ogni suo gesto o sguardo o parola per sapere esattamente che cosa Vegard tentava di dirgli e di dimostrargli.  
« Sono a casa. » ripeté piano.  
Vegard si limitò ad alzare gli occhi dal cellulare, spense la sigaretta, lo fissò per un secondo e poi tornò ad ignorarlo. Bård sospirò.  
« Vegard, io... »  
Il più grande sbuffò, alzandosi in piedi con tutta l'intenzione di andarsene, ma Bård lo afferrò per un braccio, bloccandolo sulla soglia della cucina.  
Vegard osservò prima il suo braccio, la stretta forte sotto le dita di Bård e poi osservò il fratello.  
« Possiamo parlare? » mormorò Bård « Per favore. » chiese con tono quasi supplichevole.  
L'altro distolse lo sguardo, senza comunque dire nulla. Fece per divincolarsi e Bård lo lasciò andare, osservandolo tornare seduto al posto prima di prima e accendersi subito una sigaretta.  
Bård decise di imitarlo.  
Rimasero in silenzio, a fumare, per quella che a Bård sembrò un'eternità. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto iniziare lui a dire qualcosa.  
Sapeva per esperienza personale che Vegard era in grado di rimanere in silenzio anche per giorni interi, senza spiccicare una sola parola.  
Da quel punto di vista, in quel giorni era stato fortunato nell'essere riuscito a scambiare con lui qualche parola che non erano legate al lavoro.  
« Vegard io... mi dispiace. Per tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare. Dovevo semplicemente... pensare a... a delle cose. » balbettò, maledicendo con tutto sé stesso il cervello sempre più vuoto.  
Dalle labbra di Vegard scappò un verso amaro.  
« Davvero Bård. Per essere te quello bravo a parlare mi aspettavo qualcosa di più. »  
« Ehi, capita anche a me di non sapere che cosa dire, ok? Nessuno è perfetto e io meno degli altri. Quindi, adesso, mi puoi ascoltare senza fare l'acido del cazzo? Grazie. »  
Vegard lo guardò, per nulla impressionato. Avvicinò il proprio viso a quello di Bård.  
« Sai cosa? Posso darti una mano se vuoi. “Sai, c'ho pensato bene e alla fine è stato uno sbaglio” oppure “Mi dispiace ma le cose così non vanno” o anche “Ti meriti qualcuno migliore di me”. o il sempreverde “Non sei tu il problema, sono io che non vado bene per te.” Il che vista la natura della nostra relazione è alquanto paradossale nonché fottutamente ridicolo. » esclamò tutto in un colpo Vegard, quasi senza riprendere fiato.  
Bård rimase immobile, accollandosi tutte quelle parole vomitate con una rabbia e un'amarezza che il più piccolo non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Ma nonostante tutto, guardò il fratello con un sincero sguardo di stupore.  
« Vegard, di che cazzo stai parlando? » sussurrò.  
L'altro emise un altro gemito di sofferenza pura e si passò le mani fra i capelli.  
« Cazzo, nemmeno la decenza dell'onestà mi merito. » ringhiò « Sto parlando di tu che stai cercando una scusa per scaricarmi, Bård, ecco di che parlo. »  
« Vegard... sei... completamente fuori strada. » esalò Bård, sentendo che ogni parola che riusciva a pronunciare gli feriva la gola, come se avesse inghiottito delle lame.  
Allungò una mano, afferrando quella di Vegard, cercando disperatamente un contatto visivo che non riuscì a trovare.  
« Vegard io ti amo. Ti amo più di me stesso. Non potrei mai lasciarti. Sei... sei tutto per me, lo sai bene. »  
« Ah certo. E quindi, esattamente, mi hai ignorato per più di una settimana per che cosa? »  
Di nuovo la confidenza di Bård scivolò sotto i tacchi. Sentiva di nuovo la gola secca e le parole sbriciolarsi in lettere senza senso nel proprio cervello.  
« Io... Io... Dannazione! » imprecò poi distogliendo lo sguardo « Ok. Ero alla tua intervista l'altro giorno, ok? Quella al Tørnquist show, giusto? E... e ad un certo punto... »  
Bård sentiva le lacrime spingere per uscire, lacrime di frustrazione e di rabbia, perché solo in quel momento si rese conto che la cosa che lo aveva ferito più di tutte non era stata l'intervista di Vegard, né ciò che aveva detto, né ciò che probabilmente aveva pensato.  
Era stato il raggiungere la piena consapevolezza che qualunque cosa avesse detto o fatto per consolare Vegard, sarebbe stata completamente inutile. Che qualunque gesto o parola avrebbe mai potuto rivolgergli, non avrebbe aiutato Vegard a sentirsi più parte di quel mondo a lui tanto estraneo.  
« Mi sono sentito fottutamente inutile Vegard. » ansimò fallendo miseramente nel trattenere le lacrime « Oh Cristo, quanto mi sono sentito inutile Vegard. » ripeté ancora.  
« Eh? Bård? » mormorò il fratello, spostandosi con la sedia vicino a lui, la rabbia improvvisamente svanita di fronte al fratello in lacrime (lasciandolo, in tutta onestà, anche nel panico più totale.)  
« Bård, che dici? Perché? Era solo una stupida intervista. » chiese ancora.  
Bård sentì le mani del fratello accarezzargli dolcemente le spalle, prima di abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sé. Il più piccolo lasciò finalmente ricadere la testa contro la spalla del fidanzato, tentando di fare ordine nel proprio cervello.  
« Bård, rispondimi. Che cosa ho detto di così tragico? »  
« E' stata per quella stupida letta di quella stupida donna incinta. E tu... tu... è stato così facile per te denigrarti e... e... io allora mi sono detto che non c'era niente che potessi fare o dire per farti rendere conto di quanto tu sia meraviglioso e pieno di talento e... e allora... se non posso fare nemmeno una cosa così stupida come... » un verso di esasperazione interruppe le sue parole, di nuovo « E mi sono sentito così inutile e... e non ce la facevo a guardarti in faccia e vedere che avevo fallito. Mi dispiace Vegard. »  
Vegard continuò a stringerlo a sé, cullandolo dolcemente.  
« Oh Bård. Certo che tu pensi cose veramente strane, lo sai? » mormorò piano baciandogli una tempia.  
« Sì. Lo so che è una cosa stupida. Ma non l'ho fatto apposta. E' venuto spontaneo. » ansimò ancora il più piccolo « Mi dispiace averti fatto credere che volessi lasciarti. Non voglio farlo. »  
Le labbra di Vegard scivolarono dolcemente dalla tempia alla guancia, asciugandogli poi il viso con il dorso di una mano, continuando a stringerlo a sé.  
« Lo so e dispiace anche a me. Sono stato un immaturo. Avrei dovuto chiederti subito spiegazioni o almeno ascoltarti quando hai provato a parlarmi. »  
Bård si allontanò leggermente, afferrando uno dei tovaglioli spiegazzati sul tavolo e soffiandosi rumorosamente il naso, facendo ridacchiare il fratello.  
Vegard gli passò una mano fra i capelli, togliendoglieli dal viso e sorrise ancora.  
« Ti amo Bård. E lo so che tu per una qualche strana associazione di idee pensi che io sia quello “meraviglioso e pieno di talento”, so che tu fai sempre di tutto per proteggermi. Io lo so Bård e apprezzo il tuo impegno, ma non devi starci male. » Vegard scosse le spalle « So di essere diverso. So di non essere in grado di fare alcune cose e ne prendo atto. Ma se a me non dà fastidio, perché deve darlo a te? »  
Bård alzò lo sguardo verso il fratello.  
« Perché... è brutto quando ti denigri. Non lo trovo giusto. E' come quando andavi a scuola. Te lo ricordi? »  
Vegard ridacchiò, questa volta sentendosi più a disagio di prima. Bård lo notò subito, nel modo in cui l'altro distolse lo sguardo, allontanandosi da lui, nel modo in due le dita delle sue mani iniziarono subito a torturarsi a vicenda.  
« Sì, certo che lo ricordo. Ma che c'entra ora Bård tutto questo? »  
« C'entra, perché gli esseri umani sono invidiosi Vegard. Maltrattano quelli che credono più deboli ma che sanno essere migliori di loro. E tu ne sei la prova. Eri più bravo di loro in un milione di cose e per questo ti prendevano in giro. »  
Vegard sospirò, poi alzò la testa e sorrise verso il fratello.  
« Bård, lasciamo stare tutta questa situazione ok? Siamo entrambi stanchi e dobbiamo riposarci. »  
Il più piccolo accennò un sorriso, sospirando. Vegard non voleva parlarne e non poteva dargli torto, in effetti.  
« Mi sei mancato Vegard. » mormorò poi.  
La postura del fratello si ammorbidì quasi subito e il suo sorriso divenne più dolce mentre gli prendeva nuovamente una mano, senza dire nulla.  
Con Vegard non c'erano bisogno di parole. Non c'era bisogno di discorsi o di dichiarazioni perché per lui era sempre talmente limpido che Bård riusciva a capirlo sempre (o per lo meno, il 97% delle volte, se non iniziava a parlare di roba da nerd che lui non capiva).  
Vegard era timido ed introverso, nonostante a volte fosse talmente eccentrico da attirare su di sé l'attenzione di tutti.  
« Anche tu mi sei mancato. » replicò a bassa voce l'altro, chinando gli occhi in imbarazzo « Che ne dici, ci mettiamo a letto? » commentò infine il più grande, stringendogli ancora la mano e tirandolo in piedi, trascinandolo verso la stanza da letto « Sarai stanco e al nostro letto sei mancato moltissimo. »  
« E al mio bellissimo fidanzato non sono mancato? » mormorò Bård con tono infantile, mentre sentiva le mani di Vegard stringersi sui bordi della sua felpa, prima di togliergliela e lasciandolo in maglietta.  
« Da impazzire Bård. » mormorò il più grande con voce roca, guardandolo talmente intensamente da farlo arrossire.  
Anche a Bård Vegard era mancato. Gli mancavano i sorrisi di Vegard e la sua capacità di farlo sentire _veramente_ bene.  
Gli era mancata quella ormai familiare ed insostituibile sensazione di essere realmente “a casa”, quella voglia di tornare solo per vedere Vegard, non il Vegard collega né tanto meno il Vegard fratello.  
Ma il suo Vegard. Il suo fidanzato. Il suo amante. Il suo migliore amico. Vegard era tutto quello racchiuso in una persona che si destreggiava e si adattava agli ambienti dove si trovava. E a casa loro, quando erano insieme, Vegard era solo il suo ragazzo e nulla di più.  
Vegard lo strappò dalle proprie fantasie, iniziando baciandolo con foga e a Bård non rimase altro che ricambiare.  
Afferrò a sua volta il fratello per le spalle, spingendolo velocemente sul letto e montandogli seduto a cavalcioni sopra.  
Subito le mani del più grande gli toccarono la pelle nuda, quasi con incertezza, come se non sapesse più dove o come toccare.  
Bård si appoggiò con le mani sul petto di Vegard e dalla bocca del fratello scese lungo il collo, continuando a morderlo e a baciarlo. Il più piccolo lo udì trattenere a stento un gemito. Bård adorava sentirlo gemere.  
Adorava vederlo così vulnerabile, sotto di sé. C'era qualcosa di erotico per Bård nel vedere che riusciva, con poche mosse, ad avere il fratello completamente a sua disposizione.  
Vegard iniziò a muoversi contro di lui, spingendo il bacino in avanti, ma Bård fece finta di non notarlo. Rimase sul collo del più grande, continuando a sfiorargli la pelle del petto con i polpastrelli, beandosi della sensazione di potere che aveva su Vegard.  
Sorrise contro la sua pelle, graffiandogli il petto. Il gemito roco che uscì dalla bocca di Vegard lo fece uscire definitivamente fuori di testa.  
« Bård... » ansimò il più grande « Cazzo... » sibilò poi.  
Le dita di Vegard si strinsero intorno alla cintura di Bård, iniziando frettolosamente a slacciarla, prima che il più piccolo lo fermasse, afferrandolo per i polsi.  
Tornò a baciarlo, lentamente.  
« No. Piano Vegard, piano. » sussurrò leccandogli un labbro.  
« Bård, io non credo che... »  
« Ssh. » lo interruppe di nuovo Bård « Piano. Lo fai per me Vegard? »  
Vegard lo guardò negli occhi, prima di allentare la presa sulla cintura di Bård, inghiottendo rumorosamente e lasciò che il fratello gli spostasse le mani sulla testa, riprendendo a baciarlo e a muovere lentamente il proprio bacino contro quello di Vegard, facendo strusciare le loro erezioni.  
Vegard gemette di nuovo, liberandosi i polsi e afferrando i fianchi di Bård e stringendoci le mani sopra, allungando il collo per baciare il fratello.  
Bård si tolse la cintura, lentamente, mordendo il collo di Vegard senza troppa convinzione. Poi il più piccolo legò i polsi di Vegard alla testiera del letto. Il maggiore aprì gli occhi, guardando prima il fratello e poi i propri polsi, leggermente a disagio.  
« Bård, io non... »  
« Ssh. » mormorò ancora Bård sulle labbra del fratello « Andrà tutto bene. Mica avrai paura di me, vero? »  
Vegard socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di rilassarsi e scosse la testa.  
« Ovvio che no. » sussurrò poi cercando di rilassarsi.  
Bård sorrise contro la sua bocca, slacciandogli i bottoni della camicia, passandogli le mani sul petto, iniziando a baciarglielo e a stringergli le dita intorno ai capezzoli. Bård socchiuse gli occhi, beandosi dei gemiti di Vegard che si fecero leggermente più pesanti quando iniziò a moridcchiarglieli.  
Il maggiore inarcò la schiena, tentando di far di nuovo sfiorare le loro erezioni, ma Bård lo afferrò per i fianchi, tenendolo fermo sul materasso e Bård accostò di nuovo la bocca all'orecchio del fratello.  
« Il gioco lo conduco io, Vegard. » sussurrò con voce ferma, guardandolo poi negli occhi, accarezzandogli il viso « Tu sei mio. »  
Vegard si lasciò ricadere sul letto, socchiudendo gli occhi, gemendo leggermente di frustrazione, cercando quasi inconsciamente di liberarsi i polsi.  
« Mi hai capito? »  
« S-Sì. Sì. » ripeté di nuovo « Ma Bård, io... »  
Bård lo ignorò. Le proprie dita sfiorarono la pelle tesa dell'inguine di Vegard, facendole passare fra la pelle e il pantalone, baciandogli la sottile linea degli addominali, zittendolo definitivamente.  
Decise di non togliergli ancora i pantaloni. Gli piaceva vedere quel lato di Vegard che di solito non vedeva.  
Un Vegard arrendevole, completamente nelle sue mani, del tutto privo di quello stoicismo e di quel cinismo che lo aveva reso più duro negli anni.  
Invece quando Bård decideva di assumere il controllo, Vegard glielo faceva fare. Vegard si lasciava andare, si abbandonava completamente, senza (o quasi) alcuna remora.  
Bård fece passare la bocca sull'erezione dura di Vegard, ancora coperta dai vestiti, mordendogli leggermente la base.  
Vegard si spinse di nuovo in avanti, gemendo a voce più alta e di nuovo Bård gli afferrò i fianchi, più bruscamente di prima e gli montò sopra, afferrandolo per i capelli, tirandogli su il viso.  
« Cos'è che non hai capito della frase “Non fare niente”? » sibilò.  
« S-Scusami. Scusami, davvero. » ansimò Vegard aprendo gli occhi e Bård si eccitò ancora di più.  
Vegard aveva gli occhi lucidi per la frustrazione, le guance rosse e le labbra gonfie per i suoi morsi e ansimava senza riuscire a controllarsi.  
Cristo, avrebbe voluto scoparselo seduta stante, senza nemmeno troppi preliminari, ma non voleva farlo. Voleva godersi Vegard, lentamente, interamente.  
Bård lo lasciò andare, schioccando la lingua, fingendosi irritato. Tornò di nuovo a mordergli la linea del collo, scivolando lungo le clavicole, mentre finalmente iniziava a slacciargli i pantaloni. Vegard ansimò ancora, cercando poi la bocca di Bård, baciandola avidamente e quasi disperatamente.  
Il maggior tese le braccia e di alzò per quando le mani legati gli permettessero quando Bård gli tolse via i pantaloni e i boxer, lasciandolo nudo.  
« Cristo! » imprecò di nuovo il più grande « Cristo! » ansimò poi quando Bård lo sfiorò per la lunghezza, passando lievemente un polpastrello lungo le vene più in evidenza.  
Bård sorrise ancora, lasciandosi ricadere al suo fianco, continuando a sfiorarlo con le dita, per poi decidere di passargli un pollice sopra la punta, già umida e alzò gli occhi verso Vegard. Voleva godersi ogni sua singola espressione e solo dopo un paio di secondi decise, all'improvviso, di stringergli l'erezione in una mano.  
Vegard emise un gemito di dolore ed eccitazione allo stesso tempo, inarcandosi di nuovo per poi lasciarsi cadere sdraiato ancora una volta. Il ghigno di Bård si allargò ancora di più.  
« Bård... » gemette quasi in un lamento.  
« Mh? » mugolò Bård senza prestargli più attenzione, tornando quasi a giocare con l'erezione del fratello, stringendolo e passando i polpastrelli sulla punta, quasi con distrazione.  
« Ti prego. » ansimò poi.  
Bård lo guardò di nuovo e ancora una volta quella voglia di scoparselo sul posto sembrò quasi avere la meglio, ma riuscì a controllarsi. Aveva ancora una piccola sorpresa per Vegard, una sorpresa che attendeva di mostrargli da tempo ma che, fra il lavoro e tutto il resto, era rimasto nel suo cassetto per settimane.  
Vegard aveva gli occhi semi aperti e si mordeva un labbro talmente forte per non gemere che stava quasi per sanguinare. In più, il suo corpo era scosso da piccoli brividi e il più piccolo poteva chiaramente vedere come stesse facendo di tutto per rimanere fermo, così come gli era stato ordinato di fare.  
« Cosa? » chiese a sua volta Bård.  
« Ti prego, _ti prego_ Bård, fammi venire. Non ce la faccio più. » esclamò in un fiato Vegard, la voce rotta come se potesse piangere da un momento all'altro.  
« Mh... No. Prima ho una sorpresa per te. » lo lasciò andare di colpo e ancora una volta il più grande si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione.  
« Cazzo. » esclamò a voce alta « Dio, per favore Bård... » lo pregò ancora.  
Ma Bård lo ignorò di nuovo. Si sedette di nuovo sopra l'addome di Vegard e allungandosi verso il proprio comodino, sentendo come l'erezione del fratello, dura quasi fino a fargli male, spingesse contro il suo corpo.  
Bård frugò per qualche secondo in mezzo ai calzini, tirando fuori quello che a prima vista poteva sembrare un dildo di quasi una quindicina di centimetri. Era leggermente triangolare, con alla base un restringimento di diametro e un piccolo anello.  
« Cos-... Bård, che... diamine è? » ansimò Vegard cercando di trovare le forze per formare una frase di senso compiuto.  
« Un butt plug. L'ho preso un paio di mesi fa in un sexy shop qua ad Oslo. Questo rimane dentro di te, Vegard. Fino a che non decido di toglierlo. »  
Bård continuò a guardare l'oggetto che aveva in mano, riprendendo poi a masturbare Vegard con una mano, che socchiuse di nuovo gli occhi.  
Il più piccolo lasciò scivolare sul materasso il gioco erotico, per poi mettersi fra le gambe del fratello, continuando a muovere la mano avanti e indietro, lentamente. Poi, con la mano libera, Bård accarezzò il volto di Vegard, passando due dita sulla sua bocca.  
L'altro le aprì in un gesto quasi automatico e Bård rimase quasi incantato nel vedere come Vegard gli succhiasse e gli leccasse le dita, osservando come le sue labbra si stringessero con forza intorno a lui, muovendo la testa avanti e indietro, mimando in tutto e per tutto (gemiti inclusi) un pompino.  
Bård tirò indietro le dita, prima di venirsi nei pantaloni solo a guardarlo e infilò lentamente un dito umido dentro al fratello, continuando a masturbarlo, senza fretta.  
Vegard si irrigidì leggermente a quell'intrusione inaspettata e Bård allora iniziò a prepararlo, altrettanto lentamente. Mosse il dito avanti e indietro per un paio di minuti, fino a quando non decise di aggiungercene un altro ancora e poi un terzo, muovendole piano, avanti e indietro, guardandolo ancora.  
Quando fu sicuro che Vegard ormai si fosse abituato alle sue dita e che il dolore avrebbe potuto essere sopportabile, Bård riprese il butt plug, appoggiando la punta sopra l'apertura di Vegard.  
« Sei pronto? »  
« Fai quello che vuoi. » ringhiò Vegard senza forze « Basta che mi scopi Bård, non ce la faccio più ad aspettare. »  
Bård sorrise, quasi dolcemente, piegandosi su di lui e baciandolo sulle labbra.  
« Oh Vegard. » mormorò « Quello che è successo fino adesso erano solo i preliminari. » concluse poi con tono innocente.  
Bård lo vide sbarrare gli occhi, sempre di più, il fiato più pesante mentre arrivava la consapevolezza che quelle a venire sarebbero state delle lunghe, lunghe ore.  
« Bård... che d-dici, io non... »  
Il più piccolo lo interruppe, iniziando a spingere lentamente il butt plug dentro di lui. Vide di nuovo il corpo di Vegard irrigidirsi, più per l'eccitazione che per il dolore e i gemiti si fecero più rochi, fino a quando non lo infilò del tutto dentro di lui e Bård spinse solo leggermente un altro po', giusto per accertarsi di aver raggiunto la prostata, stimolandola lentamente ma senza fermarsi.  
Vegard emise un lungo sospiro di piacere, stringendo quasi automaticamente le natiche intorno all'oggetto.  
Bård lo vide stringere di nuovo le mani a pugno, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi della mano.  
Il maggiore inarcò leggermente la schiena, tentando di abituarsi e di sistemarsi, probabilmente, in una maniera che non aumentasse ancora di più la propria eccitazione.  
Bard ghignò ancora una volta, sfiorando l'erezione di Vegard, piegandosi su di lui per baciargli quasi dolcemente il collo.  
« Bård, io non credo di resistere. Non ce la faccio. » ansimò piano.  
Il più piccolo lo guardo negli occhi, scorrendo poi con forza le mani lungo il corpo teso e scosso dai brividi di Vegard.  
« Beh, trova un modo. Ti ho per caso detto che puoi avere il tuo orgasmo? » chiese poi.  
« No, ma... »  
« Vegard. » lo interruppe seccato Bard « Non mi interessa. Non è un problema mio come tu puoi fare. Fallo e basta e vedi di riuscirci. »  
Vegard emise un altro verso di frustrazione e di rabbia e di insoddisfazione, dando un altro strattone con i polsi, prima di lasciarsi ricadere sul letto.  
Bård era perfettamente consapevole che Vegard avrebbe potuto durare, al massimo, altri 5 minuti ma vedere come Vegard si sforzasse cosi tanto per obbedire lo faceva quasi divertire. Voleva semplicemente una scusa per maltrattarlo, per vederlo arreso sotto di sé, per sentire la sua voce che si scusava e che lo implorava.  
E Bård aveva comunque letto e guardato abbastanza porno per comprendere che se Vegard fosse rimasto immobile nel letto, i soldi che aveva speso sarebbero stati del tutto inutili.  
Tornò di nuovo in mezzo alle sue gambe, afferrandogli bruscamente una gamba e spingendogliela verso il petto, permettendo cosi al butt plug dentro di lui di spingersi ancora più in profondità.  
Vegard lanciò un mezzo grido soffocato e spezzato, come se stesse trattenendo le lacrime a tutti i costi.  
Tirò ancora in avanti la gamba, solo per poi spingerla di nuovo verso il petto del fratello. Ancora un volta Vegard gemette disperato e Bård decise allora di lasciargli la gamba per completare la propria sorpresa al cento per cento. Afferrò un piccolo telecomando, collegato al butt plug con un cavo sottile, attivando la vibrazione minore.  
Il corpo di Vegard fu scosso da un brivido forte e un singhiozzo fuoriuscì dalla sua bocca, accasciandosi su un lato, nascondendo il viso nel cuscino, probabilmente mordendolo con tutte le sue forze, stringendo poi fra sé le gambe per contenere i brividi e i gemiti indecenti che uscivano dalla sua bocca. Bård lo afferrò per i fianchi, riportandolo nella posizione originale e tenendolo fermo con tutte le sue forze. Aumentò di un'altra tacca la vibrazione, giusto per punirlo, prima di leccarsi le labbra e prendere in bocca l'erezione del fratello.  
Vegard gemette ancora e ancora il suo nome e Bård ne aveva le orecchie piene. Più Bård succhiava, più Vegard tentava disperatamente (e inutilmente) di liberarsi. Il più piccolo lo sentiva mugolare e gemere il suo nome e ansimare qualche altra imprecazione che non riuscì a cogliere e sorrise fra sé e sé, continuando a succhiare senza fermarsi.  
Fu quando attivò al massimo la vibrazione del butt plug che Vegard non riuscì più a controllarsi e venne con un ansimo roco e profondo e terribilmente erotico dentro la bocca di Bård.  
Il più piccolo non me ne fu sorpreso (sapeva riconoscere i segnali del corpo del fratello ormai ed era fisicamente impossibile che non raggiungesse l'orgasmo due minuti dopo aver attivato la vibrazione) e senza perdere altro tempo inghiottì lo sperma di Vegard, pulendosi la bocca e diminuendo di una tacca la vibrazione, ma senza spegnerla.  
Vegard ansimava pesantemente, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava senza sosta, il suo battito cardiaco di rimbombava nella sua gabbia toracica.  
Si avvicinò a lui, accarezzandogli il viso. Vegard sussultò, aprendo debolmente gli occhi.  
« Scusami... » ansimò con la voce rotta dai singhiozzi di prima e dall'eccitazione « Scusami Bård io... Io c'ho provato e... »  
« Non mi interessano le tue scuse. » sibilò afferrandolo di nuovo per i capelli, tirandogli bruscamente indietro la testa.  
Vegard gemette di nuovo, storcendo il viso in una smorfia di dolore e serrando gli occhi.  
« Scusa. Scusa. Scusa Bård. » ansimò ancora tirando in alto il collo, cercando di sentire meno dolore per i capelli tirati « Cosa... Cosa posso fare... per farti felice? » chiese poi aprendo gli occhi, riprendendo lentamente a respirare normalmente, nonostante i brividi di piacere che continuavano a scuotere il suo corpo.  
Bård notò che il fratello aveva le guance umide e schioccò di nuovo la lingua, mostrandosi seccato ma sentendosi quasi in colpa. Aveva chiesto troppo al corpo di Vegard e se ne rendeva conto da solo, ma non riusciva mai a controllarsi quando si trattava di impersonare quel Bård che, comunque sia, eccitava Vegard.  
Gli passò una mano sulle guance, asciugandole quasi dolcemente.  
« Dovrei solo punirti e lasciarti qua fino a domani mattina. » ringhiò poi al suo orecchio, riprendendo a giocare con la punta dell'erezione del fratello, adesso moscia contro il suo pube.  
« Ci... Ci deve essere qualcosa che posso fare per te, Bård. » sussurrò Vegard stringendo di nuovo le ginocchia fra di loro « Qualunque cosa. Lo sai che lo farò. Lo sai Bård che sono tuo e che farei di tutto per te. » ansimò ancora alzando gli occhi verso di lui, mordendo un labbro.  
Bård respirò pesantemente. Improvvisamente, adesso che Vegard era venuto, si rese conto di essere terribilmente eccitato e che la propria erezione era ancora compressa dentro i jeans e, Cristo, farselo succhiare da Vegard era una cosa che lo faceva uscire di testa.  
Lo lasciò andare e il maggiore fece ricadere la testa al petto, ansimando ancora, questa volta un misto fra sollievo e piacere. Si tolse rapidamente i pantaloni e la maglietta, montando poi sopra il petto di Vegard. Lo prese di nuovo per i capelli (Cristo, afferrarlo per i riccioli era qualcosa con cui Bård si eccitava senza alcun ritegno), guardandolo negli occhi.  
Vegard ansimava per lo sforzo di averlo completamente addosso e dover comunque respirare, le braccia sotto sforzo tirate all'indietro e la testa tirata in avanti.  
« Sarai in grado di succhiarmelo per bene o farai qualche altro errore come prima? »  
Vegard scosse la testa.  
« Sarò bravo. Ti farò godere. Lo giuro. »  
« Mh. »  
E Bård sapeva che avrebbe goduto. Vegard aveva un bocca magica. Qualcosa che solo a vederla glielo faceva venire duro. In quel momento poi, era talmente eccitato che la propria erezione gli faceva quasi male.  
Vide Vegard aprire leggermente la bocca, allungandosi quanto poteva verso l'erezione di Bård, senza raggiungerlo.  
« Ti prego. » sussurrò ancora il più grande e Bård abbozzò un ghigno.  
« Sei proprio una zoccola. Quanto ti piace il mio cazzo nella tua bocca? » chiese avvicinandosi leggermente, strisciandolo contro la guancia di Vegard.  
L'altro sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi, mordendosi un labbro.  
« Tanto. Lo sai che mi piace succhiartelo. »  
« Ah. Lo so che ti piace succhiarli in genere, direi. »  
Vegard schiuse gli occhi, guardandolo quasi storto.  
« Mi piace solo il tuo Bård. E lo sai. E' grosso e lungo e... e quando mi scopi la bocca mi ecciti e solo tu me lo fai venire duro in questa maniera e... oddio _ti prego_ Bård fammelo succhiare. »  
Bård adorava Vegard quando parlava in quella maniera volgare. Vegard era sempre stato morbosamente attratto dal sesso ma difficilmente parlava in quella maniera e anche il solo sentirlo... Cristo, lo faceva uscire di testa. Non c'erano altre parole. Qualcosa nel suo cervello si staccava, definitivamente.  
Rimase comunque in silenzio, spingendosi dentro la sua bocca semi aperta e Bård gemette quasi subito. La bocca di Vegard era calda e umida e sentiva già la sua lingua muoversi sulla sua punta, succhiandoglielo e prendendoglielo quasi del tutto in bocca.  
Vegard adesso aveva gli occhi chiusi e tentava di respirare. Non era la prima volta che lo facevano in quella posizione e Vegard aveva imparato quasi subito come sistemare la testa e come aprire ancora di più la bocca per respirare.  
La stretta di Bård sulla testa del fratello si fece leggermente più lenta, permettendogli di muoversi come meglio credeva, soprattutto per una questione di sicurezza.  
Vegard si muoveva avanti e indietro, Bård poteva sentire la propria erezione uscire completamente dalla sua bocca per poi rientrare del tutto, sfiorandogli la gola. Bård inarcò la schiena, spingendosi ancora più a fondo, lasciando ricadere la testa all'indietro. Rimase fermo, mentre Vegard continuava a muoversi e Bård non riusciva a fare altro che gemere il nome del fratello.  
« V-Vegard tu... » ansimò « S-Sei... proprio una puttana. » gemette poi serrando gli occhi, iniziando a trovare sempre più difficile il rimanere fermo, senza fare nulla. Non poteva venire così, non così velocemente almeno.  
Voleva godersi la sua lingua un altro po'. E continuare a divertirsi con il butt plug ancora dentro Vegard. E scoparselo. Scoparselo fino a non avere più le forze di stare sopra di lui. Uscì quasi bruscamente dalla sua bocca, mordendosi un labbro per la frustrazione di non poter venire nella sua bocca.  
Avrebbe potuto farlo, ma poi avrebbe dovuto aspettare troppo per eccitarsi di nuovo e scoparsi il fratello.  
L'altro riprese fiato, ansimando alla ricerca di aria, il petto che tentava di alzarsi e abbassarsi e allora Bård si tirò leggermente indietro. Non era di certo sua intenzione fargli del male.  
Lo guardò accennare un sorriso di superiore (e diamine se lo era) e gli accarezzò leggermente il viso, percorrendo la linea dei suoi zigomi con le dita, per poi prendere il telecomando del butt plug e aumentare di un'altra tacca la vibrazione.  
Subito Vegard ansimò e Bård ghignò.  
« Pensavi davvero che me ne fossi dimenticato? » sussurrò chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo avidamente. Gli morse le labbra, lo baciò a lungo, fino a che non sentì di nuovo i gemiti di Vegard fra i loro baci. Si rialzò a sedere su di lui.  
« Piega le gambe. » gli ordinò.  
« Bård... »  
« Piega le tue cazzo di gambe, Vegard. » sibilò interrompendolo.  
L'altro gli obbedì e allora Bård allungò il proprio braccio verso l'indietro, riprendendo a giocare con il butt plug, girandolo e muovendolo più a fondo ancora. Vegard ansimò in maniera più roca di prima, irrigidendosi completamente e serrando gli occhi per il piacere.  
« Sei così bello quando gemi, Vegard. » mormorò poi, osservando ogni lineamento di Vegard.  
Aveva il viso sudato e i capelli leggermente appiccicati sulla fronte, le guance rosse e dei piccoli tagli sulle labbra. Il collo mostrava già un paio di lividi ancora troppo chiari ma che sarebbero diventati scuri in poco tempo.  
Sul petto di Vegard poi, c'erano altri graffi, meno recenti, risalenti all'ultima volta che il maggior se lo era scopato.  
Era stato talmente intenso che le dita di Bård, inizialmente strette sulle sue spalle, erano scivolate sul suo petto, graffiandolo realmente.  
L'altro gli rispose con un ansimo, tentando di muovere il bacino ma senza successo. Allora Bård decise che voleva godersi un altro po' la sua bocca, prima di passare oltre. Si avvicinò di nuovo a lui e questa volta strinse con forza sui capelli del fratello, spingendosi ancora dentro di lui, aumentando al massimo la vibrazione.  
Gli tenne ferma la testa, muovendosi in maniera quasi convulsa fuori e dentro la sua bocca, sentendo come Vegard cercasse contemporaneamente di gemere e di respirare. Sentiva i rumori della gola di Vegard quando la sfiorava con l'erezione ed erano talmente volgari che non poté fare a meno di eccitarsi ancora di più.  
Uscì un'altra volta, osservò il fratello riprendere fiato per una quindicina di secondi, prima di entrare ancora dentro di lui. Socchiuse gli occhi, gemendo ancora e ancora e quando si rese conto di essere arrivato quasi al limite si allontanò.  
Vegard prese ancora una volta un profondo respiro e tossì leggermente, divincolandosi dalla presa di Bård e voltando la testa. Altrettanto subito Bård si lasciò ricadere sul materasso, permettendo a Vegard di riprendersi.  
Gli passò ancora una volta una mano sul viso, tirandogli indietro i capelli. Stava per chiedergli se si sentisse meglio, quando Vegard aprì gli occhi, guardandolo negli occhi, eccitato.  
« Allora, te l'ho succhiato bene Bård? » ansimò mordendosi di nuovo un labbro.  
« Mh. Altre puttane me lo hanno succhiato meglio, ma credo che questo sia il massimo che tu possa raggiungere. » spostò la mano sul butt plug, afferrandolo per l'anello esterno e muovendolo ancora una volta.  
« Bård! » esclamò Vegard « Bård, _ti supplico_ , non ce la faccio più. »  
Il minore osservò come di nuovo l'erezione di Vegard stesse diventando dura in mezzo alle sue gambe e sorrise di nuovo. Adesso sì che poteva divertirsi.  
Bård si leccò le labbra, sistemando fra le gambe ancora aperte e piegate del fratello e spense la vibrazione. Vegard gemette di sollievo, rilassandosi leggermente e allora Bård afferrò passò di nuovo il dito all'interno dell'anello, iniziando a tirare leggermente, muovendolo tentando di non fare troppo male a Vegard.  
Il più grande gemette ancora (Bård non seppe capire se di dolore o di piacere o entrambi) e finalmente Bård riuscì ad estrarlo del tutto. Gli lasciò un paio di secondi per riprendersi e poi, eccitato come non mai si avvicinò a lui.  
Passò le proprie braccia sotto le ginocchia di Vegard, tirandolo del tutto verso di sé, facendogli stendere del tutto le braccia. Bård alzò gli occhi verso il fratello, che gli sorrise, nonostante fosse stremato.  
Ma Vegard era sempre stato bello, sempre stato eccitante, sempre stato così perfetto che non era mai riuscito a toglierselo dalla testa. Ricambiò il sorriso e poi, senza troppi altri preliminari, si spinse dentro di lui.  
Nonostante il butt plug, Vegard continuava ad essere stretto, incredibilmente e fottutamente stretto intorno alla sua erezione. Bård chinò la testa contro il petto, ansimando pesantemente mentre si spingeva dentro di lui.  
« Oh Cristo. Bård. Bård, ti prego, scopami. » gemette il più piccolo.  
E per una volta Bård non si fece più pregare. Non ce la faceva più nemmeno lui a resistere e iniziò a spingere sempre più veloce e sempre più velocemente, ringhiando i propri gemiti fra i denti, ascoltando quelli più forti di Vegard.  
Si spinse dentro di lui, ancora e ancora e poi strinse in una mano l'erezione di Vegard, adesso di nuovo dura. Bård alzò di più Vegard, spingendogli le gambe verso il petto, uscendo e rientrando in maniera quasi disperata, continuando a masturbarlo.  
Poi uscì di nuovo, ansimando.  
« Girati Vegard. » sibilò con la testa confusa, i pensieri che si affollavano l'uno sopra all'altro, talmente eccitato da non riuscire a dargli nemmeno un senso logico.  
Non riusciva a pensare altro che a Vegard e a scoparselo, per tutto il resto della propria vita. Vegard obbedì. Fece girare la cintura intorno ai propri polsi, facendola tendere e poi si mise sulle ginocchia, riprendendo fiato.  
Bård quasi non attese. Lo afferrò di nuovo per i fianchi, spingendosi di nuovo dentro di lui. Gli passò le unghie sulla schiena, continuando a muoversi. Una mano tornò sull'erezione di Vegard, l'altra fra i suo capelli. Gli tirò indietro la testa, costringendolo ad inarcare la schiena e a spingersi contro l'erezione di Bård.  
« Lo senti Vegard? » ansimò il più piccolo « Lo senti il mio cazzo che ti scopa? »  
« Sì. » gemette l'altro « Sì Bård. Lo sento. Ne voglio ancora. Ne voglio di più. Oh Cristo, _ti prego_ Bård non fermarti. » ansimò Vegard, di nuovo con voce rotta.  
« Il tuo culo è così stretto. Come diamine è possibile? Cazzo, non ne farei mai a meno Vegard. » continuò Bård.  
Il corpo di Vegard fu scosso da un brivido più forte e Bård quasi non si accorse che era venuto una seconda volta. Strinse di nuovo le mani sui suoi fianchi, come a voler infilare le dita nella sua carne morbida e continuò a tenerlo fermo e a muoversi fuori e dentro di lui.  
« Vegard. Vegard. » ansimò a voce più alta Bård « C-Cristo, io... »  
Il più piccolo non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase che venne dentro il corpo del fratello con una spinta più forte e un gemito più profondo. Bård continuò a spingere ancora per qualche secondo, le mani ancora strette sul fratello, gli occhi ancora serrati, il petto che ancora si alzava e abbassava velocemente per lo sforzo.  
Si chinò sulla schiena di Vegard, baciandogliela leggermente, partendo dal collo per scendere lungo la sua spina dorsale, fino alla base della schiena, dove sapeva essere più sensibile. Di nuovo piccoli brividi scossero il corpo di Vegard.  
« Bård, non ce la faccio più. » ansimò il maggiore, la testa ancora chinata verso il petto e le braccia legate e tese che tremavano per lo sforzo.  
Bård socchiuse gli occhi. Non si sarebbe mai stancato di Vegard e avrebbe voluto continuare per tutta la notte a toccarlo e a scoparlo. Annuì lentamente anche se l'altro non poteva vederlo. Scivolò fuori da lui e poi raggiunse la testiera del letto, liberandolo.  
Vegard gemette di nuovo, accasciandosi sul letto, massaggiandosi gli avambracci e i polsi, pieni di segni già scuri a causa della cintura.  
Vegard si stese sulla schiena, massaggiandosi distrattamente i polsi. Bård si girò su un fianco, osservando il fratello ad occhi chiusi, che cercava ancora di stabilizzare il proprio respiro.  
« Tutto ok? » chiese piano.  
L'altro sorrise, senza aprire gli occhi e senza voltarsi verso di lui.  
« Oh Cristo sì. »  
« Sono stato cattivo, eh? » lo prese in giro Bård, passando, quasi senza farci caso, le mani sul braccio di Vegard, con delicatezza, disegnando piccoli cerchi sulla sua pelle.  
Vegard aprì gli occhi, osservandolo con un'intensità che per un momento lo fece quasi arrossire.  
« Sei stato incredibilmente provocante. » rispose il maggiore passandogli una mano intorno al collo e tirandolo verso di sé, baciandolo lentamente « E terribilmente erotico. » continuò fra i baci « E straordinariamente eccitante. »  
Bård si lasciò andare di nuovo contro il fratello, spingendosi verso di lui , continuando a baciarlo. Bård sentiva il corpo scosso dai brividi dove Vegard lo toccava talmente piano che il più piccolo sentiva la proprio pelle andare a fuoco, ambendo ancora di più. Sfiorò il petto di Vegard, continuando a baciarlo, con più foga di prima, facendo scivolare poi le mani lungo il suo corpo, stringendone una su un fianco dell'altro.  
« Vegard, vorrei rimanere qua con te per sempre. Mi fai uscire fuori testa. Mi rendi pazzo, te ne rendi conto? » gemette Bård fra i baci, senza riuscire a staccarsi dal fratello.  
Percepì Vegard sorrise contro le sue labbra, ma non si fermò.  
« Non hai idea di come _tu_ fai impazzire me. Ogni volta che ti guardo, ogni volta che ti parlo, ogni volta che fai qualcosa, qualunque cosa... Sono ossessionato da te Bård. A volte rimanere concentrato è veramente molto difficile. »  
Bård ricambiò il sorriso.  
« Questo è perché solo io so come dominarti. Perché sono il tuo padrone. E lo so cosa pensa la tua piccola mente perversa. » scherzò il più piccolo, leccandogli il labbro inferiore, per poi mordicchiarglielo.  
Vegard ridacchiò, montando sopra di lui e riprendendo a baciarlo.  
« È vero. » confermò il più grande al suo orecchio « Ma solo io sono la tua puttana, vero? » chiese poi con voce innocente, baciandogli le clavicole, passandogli le mani fra i capelli « Solo io so come succhiartelo e farmi scopare come piace a te, vero Bård? » continuò poi scendendo verso il suo petto, succhiandogli un capezzolo, mentre la mano libera sfiorava casualmente di nuovo la sua erezione.  
Bard passò le mani sulla schiena di Vegard, spingendo le dita nella carne, graffiandolo leggermente e il maggiore gemette ancora nel suo orecchio. Bard socchiuse gli occhi, prendendo un profondo respiro.  
« Cristo Vegard tu sei... Tu sei... Tutto quello che io potrei desiderare. » sussurrò « Immaginavo come doveva essere baciarti o accarezzarti quando avevo quattordici anni. » ammise a voce bassa mentre la bocca di Vegard era risalita verso il suo collo «Mi masturbavo pensando a te che mi scopavi quando ne avevo sedici. » continuò « E poi a diciotto, mentre eri via e mi raccontavi chi e come ti scopava, ho iniziato a masturbarmi pensando ad io che ti scopavo. » ansimò Bård sentendo la lingua di Vegard dietro al suo orecchio e le sue labbra intorno al lobo.  
Le sue mani si strinsero ancora sul corpo di Vegard, questa volta sulle sue natiche e Bård credette quasi di impazzire di nuovo dalla voglia di averlo ancora, là, in quel momento. Solo allora, mentre le dita del fratello avevo ripreso a stuzzicarlo ancora, Bård si rese conto di come ce l'avesse di nuovo duro e si disse che no, non era possibile una cosa del genere, non era possibile che suo fratello lo eccitasse così tanto.  
Spinse il bacino in avanti, per strusciarsi contro l'erezione del maggiore, anche lui di nuovo duro.  
« Cristo Vegard, io... »  
« Puoi. Adesso Bård. Ora. » mormorò l'altro con la voce roca dall'eccitazione « Ho bisogno del tuo cazzo dentro di me, adesso. » ripeté Vegard emettendo un gemito indecente nel suo orecchio.  
Bård allora lo fece rotolare su un fianco, tornò fra le sue gambe, alzandogliele e spingendosi di nuovo dentro di lui, senza neanche prepararlo un attimo.  
Le unghie di Vegard si conficcarono nei suoi fianchi ed esalò un gemito di pura estasi.  
Bård lo vide gettare la testa all'indietro, prendendo un lungo respiro e stringendo natiche e gambe intorno a Bård.  
Il più piccolo si tese ancora di più, continuando a spingere dentro Vegard.  
« Masturbati Vegard. Sei... fottutamente eccitante quando ti masturbi mentre ti scopo. »  
E Vegard non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Si strinse l'erezione in una mano, muovendola veloce come Bård spingeva dentro di lui. I gemiti di Vegard si fecero più profondi, la sua mano aveva degli spasmi che non riusciva a controllare, il suo corpo era scosso dai brividi.  
Le sue dita non riuscivano quasi più a stringersi tanto era il piacere che stava provando e Bård non riusciva a fare altro che a tenere gli occhi semi chiusi e gemere, spingersi dentro Vegard ancora più a fondo, stringere le sue cosce fra le dita e spingergli le gambe verso il suo petto e nutrirsi dei gemiti rochi, dei rumori che venivano ogni volta che il proprio pube si scontrava con le natiche di Vegard.  
Guardò il fratello, gli occhi serrati, il viso sudato e arrossato, i riccioli che si muovevano avanti e indietro ad ogni sua spinta, il suo labbro inferiore stretto con forza fra i gemiti e gli ansimi che scivolavano via dalla sua bocca.  
Le sue mani, ancorate alle braccia di Bård, che si stringevano con talmente tanta forza che il ragazzo era convinto che avrebbe dovuto usare magliette a maniche lunghe per coprire i lividi per almeno una settimana.  
E le sue gambe, strette intorno alla propria vita e le sue dita dei piedi spinte nella propria schiena e...  
Vegard raggiunse di nuovo l'orgasmo arcuando ancora di più la schiena, spingendosi contro l'erezione del fratello e Bård ci provò davvero a resistere ancora un po', ma poi Vegard strinse ancora di più le natiche intorno alla sua erezione e allora...  
Bård venne di nuovo dentro Vegard, continuando a muoversi e a gemere e sentire Vegard che ansimava il suo nome e continuò ancora fino a che non ce l'aveva più duro e le braccia iniziavano seriamente a tremargli per lo sforzo di quella nottata infinita.  
Vegard si appoggiò alla testiera del letto, socchiudendo gli occhi. Di nuovo rimasero in silenzio per una manciata di minuti.  
« Devo lavarmi. » mormorò il più grande sbadigliando e Bård annuì, seguendolo a sua volta sotto la doccia.  
Era stremato. Le braccia gli facevano male e sentiva che rischiava di addormentarsi da un momento all'altro.  
Poi si sdraiarono di nuovo a letto e allora Vegard si lasciò ricadere, gemendo di sollievo e Bård lo seguì ancora (lo avrebbe seguito anche all'inferno a Vegard), sdraiandosi e ad occhi socchiusi.  
Poi udì il fratello maggiore ridacchiare leggermente e allora voltò la testa verso di lui, guardando quasi sorpreso. Vegard continuò a ridere, passando le mani sul volto, strofinandosi le dita sugli occhi.  
« Vegard...? »  
« Sono esausto. » esclamò poi interrompendolo « Sono fisicamente e mentalmente distrutto. »  
Bård si voltò di nuovo su un fianco, sorridendo a sua volta e poi gli baciò dolcemente un braccio.  
« Sei ancora arrabbiato con me, Vegard? » chiese poi « Per... per tutti questi giorni dico. »  
L'altro scosse la testa, continuando a sorridere.  
« Ho sbagliato anche io, te l'ho detto. Ma la prossima volta, chiedimi subito le cose. Non aspettare due settimane che... » si interruppe un secondo « Io poi penso sempre al peggio, lo sai. »  
Bård annuì, senza preoccuparsi troppo di accertarsi che Vegard lo stesse fissando. Vegard _sapeva_ che stava annuendo e questo andava bene e per questo continuò a rimanere in silenzio, gli occhi chini, fissi sulle braccia del fratello.  
C'erano delle vecchie cicatrici sulla sua pelle, linee sottili e biancastre che risaltavano sulla pelle più leggermente scura di Vegard.  
Risalivano al suo servizio militare, gli aveva detto. Era sempre stato così goffo Vegard, che Bård si era quasi stupito nel vederlo tornare a casa con tutti gli arti al posto giusto.  
« Io... A volte ho paura che sia tutto un sogno. » iniziò a voce bassa « Ho paura di svegliarmi e di rendermi conto che sono ancora da solo e che tu sei lontano ma vicino a me. Ho paura che possa accadere qualcosa che ci possa allontanare definitivamente. Ho paura che tu possa cambiare idea e credere più che sia... che tutto questo sia... non sia importante. » scosse le spalle, senza sapere bene che altro aggiungere.  
Poi Vegard gli posò una mano sul viso, alzandogli il volto e guardandolo negli occhi.  
« Non è un sogno e nulla potrà mai separarmi da te o farmi dire che tu non sei degno di tutti gli sforzi del mondo Bård. Adesso che sto con te... so che qualunque ostacolo ci troveremo davanti potrò superarlo. »  
Bård sorrise e si avvicinò a lui, appoggiando la testa sul suo cuscino, vicino al suo volto, stringendosi a lui sotto le coperte.  
« Posso dormire così Vegard? » chiese poi.  
« Come quando eri piccolo e venivi da me perché avevi paura del buio? » lo prese in giro Vegard.  
Il fratello si limitò a sorridere, annuendo ancora.  
« Mi sento bene accanto a te Vegard. E' sempre stato così. » disse poi, come a giustificarsi.  
Ed era vero. Accanto a Vegard si era sempre sentito sicuro, si era sempre sentito semplicemente bene, protetto, perché sapeva che il fratello non lo avrebbe mai lasciato da solo, per quanto brutta la situazione.  
Vegard non rispose ma si limitò a sistemare di nuovo le coperte.  
« Ti amo. » disse poi al suo orecchio.  
Il sorriso di Bård si fece più ampio, ma rimase ad occhi chiusi, accanto a Vegard.  
« Ti amo anche io Vegard. » poi gli strinse la mano sotto la coperta.  
E per la prima volta dopo giorni passati al proprio appartamento da solo, Bård si addormentò sapendo che il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto di nuovo Vegard accanto a sé, sempre e per sempre.

*Data 18.03.2013


End file.
